


Veritas

by mmbop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Destiny 2 Forsaken spoilers, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmbop/pseuds/mmbop
Summary: "Truthnouna verified or indisputable fact, proposition, principle, or the like"





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a wee bit after the beginning of the Forsaken storyline, so if you've not played it yet, please don't read this as there WILL be spoilers. If you don't care, go on ahead, friend.

Ever since Cayde’s death, Zavala and Ikora took hardly any time away from their Vanguard duties to greave. When they saw each other around the Tower, each would turn the other cheek. The rift between them was raw and dire, perpetuated by each Guardian’s stubbornness. Zavala could only look at Ikora through eyes weary from centuries of battle and loss. Ikora’s eyes burned with both the parasitic fire of vengeance and the fury of betrayal, and disappointment. And thus, for them to meet eyes unleashed a battle, each of them wanting to deny that their own pain was real while wanting the other to believe his or hers was.

It had happened after the Vanguard’s favorite Guardian, one of Cayde’s closest friends, had finally spoke. To them, she made a promise. A promise that neither would have to compromise their fear and anger and grief. She relieved them, but still the Warlock and Titan remained anchored in their beliefs.

It happened a week after Cayde’s death, when Zavala had been walking around the Tower on a night of heavy rain. Ikora had happened to be doing the same thing. She loved the rain, the storm. When others would be uncomfortable in the harshness of thunder, she felt calm in it. Zavala simply couldn’t stay in his room, the grief gnawing at him, and every few minutes he’d have to reassure himself that he was, in fact, in the real world.

It happened when the two saw each other on that bleak and wet night, and their eyes met for just a few seconds and each consumed each other’s rage and melancholy all the same. Zavala was the first to turn away and quickly strode back to his quarters, but Ikora had had enough. “Zavala, wait” she called out, her voice shaking. He did not wait, and so she followed him, her Warlock garments becoming ever more soaked in the rain. Zavala continued, the rain dropping hard onto his armor. He walked faster on, until coming to his quarters, and before he could shut the door behind him, Ikora caught it and pushed the door hard open. She stood in his doorway.

It happened when she opened her mouth, her eyes wide open. “He’s dead. He’s really dead. Cayde-“ She was cut off when Zavala shouted "I know! Why are you standing there, saying that like I don’t know? I know, damnit. I know he’s…” He couldn’t finish his words. He looked at Ikora, mouth hanging open. She stepped into his room, shutting the door behind her. Zavala looked down at the floor beneath him which was now damp with the rain he brought in. “Look at us. Look at me, Zavala.” Ikora took one of his hands in hers. His eyes remained lowered. “Do you think he would want this, for us to just…abandon each other like this?” Ikora stood so close to Zavala that he could hear her breathe in the silence as she awaited his answer. “No…” he finally said. He finally began to move his head up, looking into Ikora’s eyes. Tears began to well at the edges of her eyes, before finally releasing themselves in two separate streams down her face. Zavala’s heart sunk. To see the pain in his truly dear friend's eyes. He hadn’t let himself cry, he figured it’d make him seem weak. At his age, having endured the many hardships he had to endure, could he muster tears for his dead friend who had brought so much life to the Tower and the Last City for so many years? He could not. Instead, he embraced Ikora tightly, breathing in deep and exhaling slowly, his armor pressing into the softness of her robe. They stood in the center of Zavala’s room, silently weeping, grief passing between both bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiny fic that I wrote kind of quickly after playing Forsaken. I'm into the idea of Ikora and Zavala seeking comfort from each other, but I feel like Ikora would be the one to instigate such a thing. Like I genuinely can't see Zavala coming to her for comfort. He may do that kind of thing with like Shaxx but I don't know, Ikora herself said Zavala and her "hardly see eye to eye anymore", which was kinda my inspiration for this fic. Thanks for reading <3  
> PS: I will hopefully be writing more Destiny fics in the future!


End file.
